


it's dark and it's late (so i'll hold you and wait)

by LastOneOut



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Cuddling, Discussions of mental illness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mostly just comfort, Romantic Fluff, Slight Hurt/Comfort, fear of thunder, i don't have issues these characters have issues, im just writing about them with a level of detail that's too specific to be improvised, no gods no betas we die like men, or as canon compliant as it can be lol, seriously someone buy this poor guy a drink, yusuke being a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: “Yusuke this is insane, you shouldn’t rush across town just ‘cuz your girlfriend is scared of thunder!”“I’m sorry Futaba, it will be easier to run if I put my phone away. I’ll be there shortly.”
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 32
Kudos: 157





	it's dark and it's late (so i'll hold you and wait)

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more yutaba

Futaba hates storms. She hates the cacophony of rain pounding on the roof, the loud claps of thunder that even her expensive headphones can’t drown out, how the lightning turns night to day behind her curtains and causes power outages, she hates storms and everything that comes with them. 

Futaba also hates that she hates storms. When she was little she didn’t mind as much, after all, kids are allowed to be scared of stuff like that, and she had her mother there to help. Wakaba couldn’t always stop her work, but she would let Futaba cuddle in her lap or hide under her desk until the storm passed, and if one rolled in overnight she would let Futaba sleep in her bed, humming little songs to her until she fell asleep. 

But Futaba is sixteen now, and sixteen year olds aren’t supposed to be scared of storms. At least that’s what she tells herself. She’s far too embarrassed to ask her friends for confirmation. She knows they probably won't judge her, but she’s already the youngest of their little group, she doesn't want to give them another reason to think of her as a child. 

Tonight though, it’s worse than usual. She decided to stay the night at LeBlanc, something she started doing after Akira left at the end of summer break. She jokes that she’s just keeping the attic warm until Akira returns, but it’s mostly just because she misses him. Besides, the attic is nice. It smells like coffee and curry, and even though the Thieves disbanded, it still gives off a secret hideout vibe that she appreciates, making every night there feel like a sleepover. 

But that’s when it’s not storming, like it is now. The rain makes the attic feel lonely and empty. The thunder echoes in the rafters and the wind rattles the windows and door, making the welcome bell jingle eerily. If she had known it was going to storm she would have gone home to her nice, weatherproof room where she could hide under her desk and wait for it all to blow over, but as soon as she realized a storm was coming it started pouring, leaving her stranded in LeBlanc, hiding under her comforter on Akira’s old bed and trying not to cry.

And well, as much as she’d really rather not, if anything is going to make her open up to her friends, it’s being stranded in a creepy attic during a storm. So before she can think twice about it she opens up her messaging app and shoots a quick one to Yusuke, hoping that her boyfriend will be cool enough not to judge her, or at least dense enough to not ask why she’s texting him in the middle of the night.

 **Futaba:** You awake?

 **Yusuke:** I am. 

**Futaba:** Stuck on another project?

 **Yusuke:** Indeed, would you like to see?

 **Futaba:** Hit me with it.

The painting is only half-finished, but it’s already beautiful. A strange mix of impressionist and abstract styles that only someone as eccentric as Yusuke could pull off. It’s clearly the city skyline, but there’s a haze over everything. The tall buildings are a faded suggestion, represented by dark rectangles, covered in squares of bright color that seemed to bleed across the canvas, casting a glow over the dark trees and empty streets below. The only thing that seems off is the sky, still showing nothing but the black base color he had painted on the canvas.

 **Yusuke:** It is the city during a storm, I was staring out the window yesterday night and became quite taken with the view. But the sky itself eludes me. I cannot seem to capture the right colors. The mix of the city lights reflecting off of the clouds as well as the flashes of lighting present a unique challenge. 

**Futaba:** Bleh, why have lighting at all? (ーー;)

 **Yusuke:** I felt it would add a spark of life to the canvas if you'll excuse the pun. 

**Futaba:** Puns are inexcusable.   
**Futaba:** I sentence you to death (⋋_⋌)

 **Yusuke:** I suppose that would end my dilemma, though I doubt Makoto would let you get away with it.

 **Futaba:** (；一ω一||)

 **Yusuke:** └|∵┌|

 **Futaba:** You use emoticons like an old man. 

**Yusuke:** Wisely? 

**Futaba:** You know that's not what I meant (¬_¬)

 **Yusuke:** If I may ask, what's keeping you awake? Is there a video game giving you trouble?

She types several messages in response, hating each one more than the last. She wants to lie, hell he even gave her an out. She could just say it’s a video game or some other computer issue and he would drop it. But as embarrassing as admitting she has feelings is, lying about them has started to somehow feel worse.

 **Yusuke:** I can see you typing, what’s wrong?

 **Futaba:** It’s nothing.

 **Incoming Call:** _Inari <3_

She jumps and nearly drops her phone, scrabbling to hit the answer button. 

“Futaba, are you there?”

“Y-yeah, I’m here. Yeesh Inari, give a girl some warning.” 

“I apologize. I was simply worried. I know that you often struggle with nightmares, and have said before that hearing another’s voice helps.” 

“Yeah...I guess I did say that, huh?” She chuckles weakly, “It’s not nightmares though, really I’m alright.” 

“I see.” He hums quietly like he doesn’t really believe her, but he doesn’t push it, “Well, perhaps I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

She flushes, hating how well he can read her. It could be the truth, despite being a blunt disaster Yusuke can be very romantic when he wants to be, but she knows he’s mostly doing it for her sake. Trying not to pressure her into talking while still giving her a reason to stay on the line if she needs to. 

“That was cheesy even for y-” A clap of thunder cuts her off, and she whimpers involuntarily, curling into a tighter ball, trembling until it passes.

“Futaba?” He asks softly, and she feels the fear quickly being replaced with shame.

“...Sorry.” She mumbles, wiping away at the tears burning in her eyes, “Guess t-the cat’s out of the bag, huh...” 

“It’s alright. Being scared of thunder is quite natural.” 

That shocks her, but the deflection is already out of her mouth before she can process his words, “I’m too old...I s-shouldn’t be scared of storms a-any more.” 

“It is true that most people grow out of such a fear by your age, but as I understand it fear is an irrational thing. You should not feel ashamed of it.” He replies, “Have you talked to Boss about this?” 

“No.” She sighs, “I can’t bother him with this...I’m...I’m already enough of a burden...”

“Futaba-"

“Besides,” She interrupts quickly, “I’m staying at LeBlanc tonight...and it’s raining too hard to go back home.” 

“You’re alone?” He says, his voice strangely serious.

“Yes...?” 

“I’m on my way.” 

“WHAT!?” She shouts, “Yusuke are you crazy??” 

“I have been called that before.” 

“Because it’s true! I mean you shouldn’t...you can’t just...it’s pouring! And the middle of the night! Are the trains even still running?” 

“The last one leaves in approximately 20 minutes. I can make it if I hurry.”

“Yusuke this is insane, you shouldn’t rush across town just ‘cuz your girlfriend is scared of thunder!” 

“I’m sorry Futaba, it will be easier to run if I put my phone away. I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Yusuke? YUSUKE??” The line goes dead, and she nearly hurls her phone across the room in frustration, already feeling her anxiety and guilt spiking. She knows the city is safe, even at night during a storm, and Yusuke has survived worse than a rainy late-night trek across Tokyo, but the thought does nothing to stall the panic.

She shoots off a few texts, but they go without so much as a read receipt. She sighs, her head already supplying a myriad of bad things that could have happened to him. “He’s fine Futaba,” She tells herself, hoping saying it out loud will help her believe it, “He’s just running and can’t check his phone. He’s fine.” 

She decides she better wait for him downstairs. 

* * *

After half an hour passes agonizingly slow she decides to stop checking the time, going so far as to tape a spare piece of paper over the old wall clock and switch her phone off vibrate. It hardly helps, and she ends up pacing across the cafe floor, fiddling with her hands and trying to fight down the waves of anxiety that are twisting her stomach and making her feel dizzy.

Another flash of lighting turns night to day outside the shop, and she braces herself for the thunder, clasping her hands over her ears and sinking into the booth closest to her. She curls into a ball with a whimper, hating the tears that burn in her eyes as the noise finally comes. 

"He's okay Futaba, he's okay. It's okay." She whispers, glancing again at her quiet phone, "He's okay..."

She’s startled from her catastrophizing by a quiet knock, and she hurries to the door, sighing in relief when she catches sight of her stupid, idiotic, beautiful boyfriend standing under the awning completely soaked. 

She dives forward, unlocking the door and swinging it open. "Yusuke you complete fucking moron!" She whisper-shouts, trying to be mindful of the other residents of the street. She quickly pulls him inside and shuts the door. "I cannot believe you actually came! What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

Yusuke ignores her shout, stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands. "Are you alright?" He asks, his eyes filled with worry, "I'm sorry it took me so long to arrive." 

"Didn't you hear me!?" She hisses, repressing the urge to smack him, "I told you not to come! The trains aren't running, a-and now you're soaking wet! What if you get sick? What if someone saw you!?”

"You were scared and alone," He replies simply, like it explains everything, "I couldn't rest knowing you would be suffering by yourself, Futaba."

She blushes at his words, and opens her mouth to argue further, but all that escapes is a whimper as another flash of light splits the sky. She jolts forward at the thunder that follows, burying her head into his chest, not caring that he’s soaking. All at once, it’s too much, and she feels the tears she’d been fighting back spill down her cheeks, “I-I was so worried!” She chokes out, “It’s dark a-and you weren’t answering y-your phone. What if...if s-something happened to you? Don’t s-scare me like that you moron!” 

“I’m sorry.” He says gently, “You’re right, I shouldn’t have worried you. I’m here now.” 

“...S-stupid Inari...” She sniffs, and he chuckles, rubbing her arms and whispering reminders that he’s safe to her while she cries.

When at last her tears finally dry she looks up at him with a huff. Her brain continues to remind her that him being here is a terrible idea. Sojiro has never been the overprotective type, but she figures hanging out with her boyfriend in the middle of the night without asking first is probably crossing a line or several. But it wasn't like there was much she could do at this point. Yusuke's stubbornness rivaled her own, so even if she had a way to get him back home she doubted she could actually convince him to leave. She resigned with a sigh, shaking her head up at him. 

"Well come on you idiot. I think Akria left some spare clothes up in the attic. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death." She blushes then, looking away before continuing quietly, "B-besides, you c-can't cuddle me when you're all wet..." 

He smiles, and her blush deepens at the sight. "Then let's waste no time." He replies, stepping past her towards the staircase in the back. 

She follows behind, stopping for a moment to grab her phone from the booth where she abandoned it. When they reach the attic she crosses the room and drops her phone on the bed before turning to the storage shelf where a box of Akira's old things still sits stashed away. She thankfully finds a tacky bright orange t-shirt with a faded Big Bang Burger logo on it and a pair of sweatpants.

“Hope this doesn’t offend your artistic sensibilities too much.” She smirks, handing the clothes to him. 

“It is a...bold color,” Yusuke says, disgust apparent on his face, “But necessity outweighs personal taste in this case.” 

He begins pulling his wet shirt off and Futaba’s face burns as she turns around just in time to miss seeing anything more than a bit of skin, “Yusuke! We talked about this!” 

“Oh, yes of course, I apologize. I'll change in the bathroom downstairs." He says, and she nods. It had taken a while, but after more than a few embarrassing conversations Yusuke finally started to get that most people aren’t actually desensitized to nudity the way he is, and constantly attempting to undress in front of others is frowned upon. (Not that she would mind seeing him with his shirt off, the thought crosses her mind often, but she's still way too under-leveled for that questline.)

She shakes her head, trying to get her thoughts back on track. She busys herself by dragging the clunky electric radiator closer to the bed. The attic still has no heating, and while it is the nicer part of fall Futaba's cold tolerance is almost non-existent, so the heater sees a lot of use. A few more claps of thunder make the easy task of plugging it in troublesome, but by the time Ysuske returns the room is slowly warming in the heater's comforting glow.

Futaba has to fight back a laugh as he comes into view. Akira and Yusuke used to be roughly the same height, but over the summer Yusuke shot up like a sprout, and while his chronic inability to feed himself means the clothes hang loose on his frame, they are still far too short in a few places, the shirt leaving a strip of skin exposed and the pants hardly reaching mid-calf. 

“Better watch out, Inari, if you get any taller you’re gonna throw out your back every time you try to kiss me.” 

“I assure you this is not intentional,” He replies with a heavy sigh, “But do not worry, kissing you is worth weathering some mild discomfort.” 

She blushes again, cursing his ability to make even the dumbest comments sound so sweet. 

“Where shall I put these?” He asks, gesturing with his still dripping clothes folded in his right hand. 

“You can hang them on the chair, the radiator should help ‘em dry faster.” The laundry room across the street never closes, but it’s still pouring, so trying to go there is pointless. He quickly complies, laying out the garments as best he can before stepping over to her. She flushes as the proximity, her eyes betraying her and darting to the exposed skin above his waistline a few times.

"I h-hope I don't have to tell you to keep this a secret." 

"Do not worry, I value my life far too much to risk Boss finding out about this visit." 

"Wow Inari, maybe you do have some brains after a-" Her voice is cut off by another flinch as yet more thunder comes, but now with no risk of soaking her Yusuke pulls her tight against him, and she melts into his embrace. When the noise subsides he bends down, hooking one hand behind her knees and the other on her back, gently lifting her bridal style. She blushes but makes no effort to stop him, instead simply resting her head against his chest and letting herself be held. 

"The bed?" He asks, and she nods. She’s already in her pajamas, and she welcomes the comforting embrace of the mattress as he sits down, sliding over so his back is to the wall and there is room for her to lay down and snuggle against him. “Glasses.” He says, and she hands them over so he can put them on the windowsill. He then pulls the blanket over both of them before gently wrapping his arms around her, loose enough that she doesn’t feel trapped, but tight enough to still offer comfort. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep.” She says with a sigh as another roll of thunder makes her shudder.

“You should try anyway, getting enough sleep is important.”

“Inari you so do not get to lecture people about staying healthy.” She protests, “When was the last time you ate a meal that wasn’t bean sprouts, moldy leftovers, or some weird plant you found growing outside?”

“What is that saying? Do as I say, not as I do?” She rolls her eyes at him, and he gives her a small smile, “In any case, is there something I could do that would help you sleep?” 

“I don’t know, I usually just hide under my desk until the storm’s over.” 

He contemplates her answer for a moment, idly running a hand through her hair. “Forgive me for asking but Is there a reason you’ve kept this to yourself for so long?” 

“It’s like I said...” She mumbles, “It’s childish to be scared of storms.” 

“Indeed...” He looks unsatisfied with the answer, his face pensive.

“What?”

“Futaba...I would hate to think that I’ve done something to make you feel that you cannot confide in me.” He replies, choosing his words carefully, “I know that when it comes to being supportive I often falter, but I would never judge you for something like this. I want to make certain that you know you can reach out to me when you need help, even if it seems trivial.” His gaze drifts away from her, “If I’m honest you reluctance to do so makes me feel that you don’t fully trust me. It’s an uncomfortable thought.” 

“Yusuke, it’s not you,” She sighs, hiding her face in his chest, “I...I just...I know I’ve got this like...little sister energy, and I worry that everyone is gonna treat me like a baby if they see me being weak. I know I’m young...but I don’t want that to be a problem. I don’t want to drag everyone down...o-or get left behind because I’m too much of a pain to keep around. B-besides...it’s embarrassing.” 

“Futaba you know you need not worry about that.” He’s right, she knows he is, but the words still grate against her. She usually appreciates Yusuke’s level-headedness, but at times like this, it’s aggravating. Accepting the truth of a situation is so easy for him. He doesn’t worry, he doesn’t panic, he just looks at things and sees them for what they are and then acts. Even if his decision is crazy, his ability to come to one at all is incredible to her. She hates that it makes her jealous and annoyed, but she hates even more how it makes it so hard for him to understand what she’s going through. She already struggles to be vulnerable, mixing it with trying to explain the infinite contradictions of a generalized anxiety disorder to someone who has never struggled with one is exhausting. 

“I know...” She sighs, pulling away from him as she tries not to let her frustration get the better of her, “But it’s...it’s like my palace, okay? Sometimes even when I know something isn’t true my brain won’t listen. You said that fear isn’t rational, this is the same thing.” 

“I see...I never thought of it that way. Anxiety and fear...they stem from the same source, one’s instinct to stay alive and avoid danger, and just like fear, anxiety does not always operate rationally.” 

“Y-yeah, exactly.” She replies, “Yusuke...I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you think I don’t trust you, it’s just...hard. Like I’m fighting a super-strong boss battle just to be happy while the guide keeps telling me the best strat is to give up and go back to being miserable.” 

“It’s quite alright, I’m glad you were able to open up to me about this...I simply wish I knew how to help, seeing as our previous method is no longer available to us. Though I must apologize that it seems it wasn’t enough to cure you of all your cognitive distortions.” 

“It’s okay, I always figured some stuff was gonna linger. You can’t just fix someone all at once, even with kickass magic powers. It takes work." She reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together while she speaks, "I think I always had problems with anxiety...I remember my mom helping me with them, but now they're so much worse and no matter how hard I try I can't remember what she did to make them better..."

"That must be frustrating." 

“Yeah...she had so many tricks to help me with things like this, like the promise lists...” She pauses, now there’s a thought. It’s not a perfect solution, but it might work, “I guess I could make it a promise...” 

“Shall I get you some paper?” 

“No, I don’t think I need to write this one down.” 

“What are the terms?"

"I promise to try harder to tell you things, or at least to let you know when I’m struggling,” She blushes, “Sound good?”

"Yes, but...I feel that this exchange is a bit one-sided. Should I not also promise something in return?"

"That's not really how it works...I mean, you can make your own promise, I won't stop you, but I don't need anything else, just having you here is enough."

"...Hmm, well then that is my promise. I will continue to be here for you for as long as you'll have me." 

“Then it’s a d-deal." She replies, once again caught off guard by his sincerity.

He leans down and captures her lips in a soft kiss that she happily returns. When they pull apart another roll of thunder rumbles through the sky, but it’s far away, no louder than the cars in the streets beyond the neighborhood. 

“I believe the worst of the storm has passed.” He says quietly, “Do you think you will be able to sleep now?” 

“Probably...you’re gonna stay though, right?” She knows he is, but the confirmation is nice.

“I cannot think of anywhere I would rather be, my love” 

He doesn’t call her that often, only in soft, quiet moments like this, but it never fails to make her knees turn to jelly and her heart soar. “G-good.” She doesn’t try to fight the blush, instead simply snuggling in closer to him with a sleepy sigh, “Tell me about your paintings again.” 

“I still do not know if I should be offended at the implication that my art puts you to sleep.” He replies with a smirk.

“Just tell me.” 

It isn’t the first time he’s done this for her, and by now he has mastered a soft way of speaking and method of explanation that has her fading within minutes, but he makes sure to keep going until she's completely asleep. Once he’s sure she’s out he reaches up and cracks the sliding window, enjoying the sight of the sky as the storm passes. The smell of coffee lingers in the musty attic air, mixing with the scent of rain and Futaba’s shampoo. He checks one last time to make sure they are both tucked in properly before letting himself be lulled to sleep by her gentle breaths ghosting over his neck.

* * *

Sojiro knows he should be angry. He knows he should wake them both up, toss Yusuke out on his ass and ground Futaba until she’s old enough to go to college. 

But as he looks down at the two of them cuddled together under the covers, the sun shining in from the cracked window, he finds himself trying to think of the last time he saw either of them look so peaceful. He never pretends to understand everything Akria’s band of misfits has been through, just thinking about it makes his head spin, but he knows they’ve all suffered in different ways. And Yusuke...well he sees the way the kid stares at the painting in the corner with a look that has no business being on the face of someone so young. How he eats like he’s never seen food before but somehow stays alarmingly skinny. How Futaba worries over him, even though she tries to hide it. How happy they look together, despite it all.

Maybe it means he’s going soft, but it makes it hard to be strict. So even though he knows he should be angry, he isn’t. And instead of waking them up he simply sighs and heads back downstairs. 

An hour later, Yusuke appears holding a bundle of damp clothes. He freezes like a deer in the headlights as he catches sight of Sojiro, and the older man has to hold back a laugh.

“B-boss, good morning...I um...” Yusuke flounders briefly before seeming to accept his fate, “I suppose there is no point in claiming that this isn’t what it looks like, is there?”

“Nope.” 

“Then I must offer my sincerest apologies,” He replies, giving Sojiro an almost comically deep bow that would be borderline offensive coming from anyone else, “I also assure you that nothing happened between myself and Futaba last night.” 

“Yusuke-kun, calm down, I’m not upset.” Sojiro says, shaking his head, “Even if it had, that's none of my business. Futaba’s a smart kid, I trust her.” 

“I see...thank you for understanding,” Yusuke says pleasantly, but he still looks uncomfortable, so Sojiro decides to change the subject.

“What’s with the clothes?” 

“Ah, yes. When I arrived last night it was storming. I had hoped they would be dry by now, but they are still damp. Futaba mentioned that there was a laundromat across the street?"

“Yeah, but it’s coin-operated. Got any change?” 

“...I do not. I suppose I shall have to make do with damp clothing on my way back to the dorms.”

“No need, here,” Sojiro digs into his pocket and pulls out a few ¥100 coins, “It’s on me. Don’t thank me again,” He says quickly as Yusuke starts to bow, “Go on while it’s still early, I don’t think you want to be seen dressed like that.”

“Indeed," He replies with a cringe, "I shall return shortly then.” 

“Alright,” Sojiro waves him away before turning back to the stove to get the day’s curry started. A few minutes later he hears the stairs creak again and he turns around just in time to see Futaba freeze, mirroring Yusuke’s previous expression perfectly.

“S-Sojiro!?” She shrieks, and this time he can’t hold back a laugh. 


End file.
